Worst First Date
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Wally had just wanted to give his boyfriend something nice for once, but even something as simple as that is impossible when you're a hero. KF/Rob


**Bailey, I know sometimes I can be a pain in the ass, but it's only because I'm my mother's child. I really hope you like this story, mostly because it's the first positive story I've written because of you. Thanks for telling me your dream and thank you for letting me use it. _Folie a Deux…_**

**Disclaimer: This dream belongs to my dearest Albright, the characters belong to Cartoon Networkand this laptop belongs to my daddy… **

Wally slipped his pale hand inside of Dick's, his eyes sparkling in the dim lights of the warm night. His red flannel jacket hung down, probably two sizes too big, but in Dick's eyes, it was more beautiful than any sunset could ever dream of being. His jeans had holes in the knees like always and his red hair was a mess, but that was the only way Dick liked it. The little ebony himself had on the only pair of baggy jeans he owned and Wally's green hoodie that the ginger had accidentally left over at the mansion the previous night.

"Where are we going?" Dick asked, swinging their hands back and forth playfully.

Wally just smirked carefully, matching steps with his birdie. He made no move to tell him. Dick pouted, looking up at his boyfriend with one of the most adorable puppy-dog faces **[1]** known to man. Wally's smirk just gained power.

"I have 14 little cousins, my dearest Dickard. I'm immune to the cuteness," he teased, leading Dick down the dark stretch of sidewalk.

Dick's eyes narrowed.

"I could go home," he reminded Wally.

The ginger kept right on smirking.

"Ah, but you won't, because if you left, you wouldn't get to see where I was taking you for our first date," he tossed back, his voice coated in victory.

Dick grumbled angrily under his breath, but he didn't argue. The couple just continued walking down the sidewalk, the gentle sounds of the night keeping them company in the darkness. Although the walk was long, neither seemed to mind because the longer they walked, the longer they had an excuse to keep their fingers interlaced. Then, suddenly, Wally stopped. Dick looked up at where they were in surprise.

It was a crude log cabin of a sort, but half of the logs looked rotted. The stairs up to the screen door had huge holes in them, the two windows on the front porch missing huge sections of glass. A classic rocking chair sat on the edge, teetering back and forth because of the wind.

"Where are we?" Dick asked cautiously, his freehand reaching into his pocket for his utility belt.

Wally caught that hand with his only freehand so he was holding both of the uncertain pale hands in his own, staring down at Dick with a softer smile.

"Don't you trust me?" he whispered in a breath.

Dick stopped breathing for a moment, his eyes getting lost in the excited emeralds above him. When he realized that actual words had been spoken, he tensed as he was snapped back to reality.

"O-Of course," he stumbled over his words.

Wally grinned, lifting Dick's hair off of his forehead. Then he pressed his lips chastely there for a moment, closing his eyes before he smoothed the hair back down.

"Let's go," he gently led the now blushing thirteen year old up the stairs, avoiding the holes in the steps.

Dick let himself get pulled, his forehead tingling madly. When they got up onto the actual porch, Wally knocked sharply on the door and the two waited, their left and right hands still joined lovingly. The ebony didn't comment on the huge spiders he saw crawling to and fro. He blinked at the mice scurrying about. He smiled warmly at the bats he saw hanging from the porch roof. When he saw an innocent little frog staring up at him from the lawn though, he lost it.

He screamed, throwing his arms around the taller boy's neck, pulling himself up off the ground and hiding his face in the pale neck, shaking madly. Wally just laughed, wrapping one arm around the small of his boyfriend's back, setting his other hand to the back of the exposed neck, his fingers getting tangled up in the unkempt black hair.

"Shut up," Dick grumbled into the neck he hid in, curling his toes to a point that was painful.

Wally kept on laughing until he heard the door start to open. He quickly set Dick down on the uneven porch, his right hand trailing down Dick's arms until their hands embraced again. In the doorway stood an older looking man, complete with a tattered tuxedo, a sunken in face, and a few lone white hairs stretching over his head. He looked Dick and Wally over with milky eyes before nodding, the same bored frown not having left his lips.

"Ah… Misters West and Grayson?" he confirmed, his voice similar to nails on a chalkboard.

Dick winced at it, closing one eye tight and the other one to a heavy squint, gritting his teeth. Wally ignored the reaction.

"Yeah, that's us. How soon can you get us in?" Wally asked the man, the look on his face similar to one a little girl might have if she'd been told she was a real princess.

The man blinked, thinking.

"Five minutes," and with that, the screen door was slammed.

The second he was gone, Dick looked expectantly up at Wally for an explanation. He got none.

"Where are we?" he asked with a frustrated groan.

Wally shook his head teasingly before he jumped down the stairs, his hand leaving the ebony's for a moment. Dick ran to the railing of the porch, watching curiously. Wally was crouching in the grass, looking for something. When he found it, he grinned and leapt at it, cupping his hands around it.

"What the…" Dick's eyebrows furrowed and he watched Wally jog up the stairs towards him, evil in his eyes.

Then, Wally picked up what was in his hands, holding it by his left thumb and index finger. It was the frog. Dick's eyes tripled in size and he let out a terrified shriek, scaling the railing and jumping into the grass, rolling on his back before leaping to his feet.

"KF! What the hell?" he cried, his voice hysteric.

Wally grinned, leaping off of the railing, dashing after the ebony. Dick screamed, running as fast as he could towards the back of the house where the grass and vegetation all seemed to be dying. Wally sped up, his legs becoming a blue blur, his laughter loud and maniacal.

"Come on Dick! Kiss the froggy! Don't you wanna be a princess?" Wally yelled after the terrified ebony, giggling madly.

Dick forced himself to go faster, whimpering in fear.

"Screw off, asshole!" he screamed back at his cynical boyfriend, tears threatening in his eyes.

Wally stopped cold. It wasn't funny anymore. With a broken sigh, he chucked the frog at the side of the house, running as fast as he could until he caught up with Dick, tackling him in a hug. He had only intended to stand there and hug the ebony until he was forgiven. He didn't take into account the fact that they were on a hill. When he noticed, he quickly made sure that it was he who hit the ground first to take the worst of the hit. He held the little ebony as tight as he could to his chest, screwing his eyes up as they rolled down the hill. All previous anger was gone with the wind until they stopped rolling at the bottom of the hill. Wally still stubbornly held on.

"I'm sorry," he apologized the second Dick tried to break out of the hold.

Dick turned his head so his words wouldn't be muffled by the soft flannel jacket.

"Let me up," he demanded softly.

Wally tightened his hold, screwing his eyes up.

"Not until you forgive me."

Dick laughed dryly.

"That's a stupid thought, even for you," he set his hands to the redhead's chest and he arched his back, trying to get to his feet, "I'm not mad. I just don't like frogs."

Wally reluctantly let go, but he stayed lying in the dead grass.

"You called me an asshole though," he argued, folding his arms over his chest.

Dick stood so he had a foot on either side of the ginger, looking down on him with a smile.

"You _are_ an asshole," Dick shrugged.

Wally couldn't hide a smile.

"Wow. Thanks," he said sarcastically.

Dick held a hand out to him. Wally grabbed it and the ebony pulled him to his feet.

"Now will you tell me where we are?" Dick begged, tilting his head to the side.

Wally sighed.

"Fine, I wanted it to be a surprise though. It's a haunted house… You told me you liked scary stuff," he set a hand sheepishly to his neck.

Dick smiled weakly, his face going pink as he bowed his head.

"All this trouble… for me?"

Wally shrugged, throwing an arm around his boy.

"Anything for you, sweetie," he winked, leading the shorty back up the hill.

Dick rolled his eyes, swallowing a smile.

"_Is _it scary?" he asked hopefully.

Wally shrugged. "The website said they were pretty good. They had five stars. Can't be too bad."

"The last place that said that, you and me ended up scaring _them _shitless," Dick reminded him, looking up curiously for a reaction.

The ginger grinned ear to ear, laughing at the memory.

"Yeah, but I don't think it was fair on their part. We had explosives."

"We?" Dick mocked, "Last I checked, _I _had the explosives."

Wally shook his head.

"Maybe, but _you _gave them to _me_ because you didn't have the balls to use them," he reminded the bird.

Dick shut his lips, ashamed at the memory.

"_Forgive me_ for not wanting to get arrested," he stuck out his tongue in a childish manner.

Wally looked down and smirked madly.

"Better put that thing away before I get any ideas," Wally teased.

Dick's eyes widened, his face turning scarlet, but his tongue was gone in a second, his head bowed. Wally laughed.

"You're too easy to embarrass," he told the ebony as they finally reached the top of the hill again.

"You're a jerk," Dick mumbled, afraid to open his mouth now.

XxXxX

Only a foot into the house, Dick moved a bit closer to Wally, a grin shining brightly over his lips. Every step brought a heart stopping creak of the floor beds and a scurrying of animal feet.

"This place looked smaller from the outside," Dick said in a voice barely above a breath.

Wally nodded, his eyes wide in hopes of being able to see where the hell they were stumbling. He stopped stumbling when Dick firmly stopped him by grabbing a tight hold on his arm, pointing ahead.

"There's a staircase up ahead," he said, pointing in the darkness.

Wally blinked, looking hard for it.

"Where?" he squinted.

Dick sighed, reaching into his utility belt and pulling out a flashlight. He shone it towards the staircase. When he didn't hear any feedback from Wally, he quickly looked back for his boyfriend. To his horror, the ginger was nowhere to be seen. He shone the flashlight all around him, his blue eyes wide in fear.

"Wally?" he called, his voice shaking. "This isn't funny! Stop it!"

Wally didn't reply though. It was as if he had just dropped off the earth. Dick bit his lip, trying to be brave. He cautiously took a step forward, shining his light in every available corner. Wally was gone though. Dick was alone in the house.

"WALLY!" he screamed desperately, making his way to the railing, of the stairs, thinking that maybe the ginger had dashed down the stairs.

He shone the strong flashlight over the stairs, but it was empty. Tears now threatened again, but these definitely had a reason. He was scared sick now, definitely worse than he would've been if he was locked in a tub of frogs with the lid sealed tight. He did hear a voice, but it wasn't Wally's.

"Hey there buttercup," a gruff voice growled and an arm wrapped around Dick's neck.

Before he could even hopelessly call for help, a rag was pressed to his lips. He held his breath as long as he could, but it wasn't long enough.

XxXxX

Dick sat up weakly, struggling against whatever strapped him in place. With a glance down, he groaned. Ropes again? Figured. He looked around hopefully for a clue to where he was. He didn't have time to wonder though. The cold silver of a knife was soon pressed into his neck. He inhaled sharply, freezing like a statue.

"D'ya know where ya are kid?" the man asked curiously, teasingly dragging the blade over the unmarred neck.

It left a thin line, but nothing good enough to kill. It bled, but not very heavy. Dick said nothing, afraid of moving by the blade. He didn't want to seem bothered, but he couldn't just act like it was nothing. He just stayed still, screwing up his eyes.

"This is the back field. Yer lil' boyfriend made a bad choice so now yer gon' die," the man smirked, bringing the blade back to his lips, wiping it off so his lips were now a dark scarlet.

Dick's eyes widened at the mention of Wally and he forgot about the blade.

"Where is he?" he growled, bucking in the chair madly.

The man didn't like that though. He grabbed Dick roughly by his hair, forcing his chin to tilt up to reduce the pain, if even by a little.

"You'll be joining 'im soon," the man assured Dick.

He raised the knife again, but he stopped when a gunshot sounded, soon followed by a scream that violently pierced the air. It wasn't a terrified scream either. It was a pained and strangled scream. The worst part though was that it was Wally's.

"Wally!" Dick screamed, forgetting about himself then and there.

The man laughed happily.

"Isn't it beautiful?" he asked himself mostly.

Dick let out a roar of pure madness, no human in his mind at the moment.

"YOU MONSTER!" he screamed, his heart heavy.

He hadn't meant them too, but tears fell. The blade tickled his neck again, favoring the left side to the right, but Dick kept struggling, his roars becoming sobs of anger.

"NO!" he sobbed, fighting himself now mostly, oblivious to the ropes and knife. "WALLY!"

Then, another gunshot sounded, only it was closer. The sound made Dick's ears ring, but he was thankful for it. It meant that he was alive. When the man with the knife in front of him collapsed suddenly, the thankfulness increased, but it was a dull throb compared to the sobs that racked his body. He didn't care for the thankfulness. Wally was gone and he knew it. He heard footsteps and he felt hands fumble with his ropes, but he didn't want to see his savior. He wanted to die. The screams were now just full blown sobs.

Two strong arms pulled him close and he found himself smelling a familiar metal scent, but he didn't care. He really didn't. He just kept sobbing.

"Dick…" he didn't care that it was Bruce he heard. "You're okay…"

Dick sobbed harder at the reminder, trying to break away from the hold.

"Wally's okay too," Bruce comfortingly rubbed his back. "He's unconscious, but he's okay. Now come on, let's get you to the hospital…"

Dick's eyes snapped open and he looked around for a confirmation. Wally was on the ground beside his costumed 'father', looking asleep. The side of his head was bleeding something awful, but he looked like he had just been hit with something, not stabbed. He smiled in relief before he fell limp, tears still idly falling from his closed eyes.

**[1] Mum and Father call pouts 'puppy-dog faces'. No idea why. **

**Okay… sorry there wasn't a Cam Gigandet, but… I imagine Bruce was there as Batman because of a mission? I mean, murderers! There had to have been other cases… so maybe it was a mission… he is the world's greatest detective after all, I guess… Sorry for the cruddy title. **

**-F.J. **


End file.
